


New Tricks

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Barry Allen is not to be trifled with, Dominance/submission, Eobard Thawne has too many feels, Eobard wants this Barry but on his terms, Eobarry, M/M, Nipple Play, Sensation Play, Speed Force Tricks, Speedsters not using safewords, Tag to Flash Back, Time Travel, barrison, speedster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Barry Allen keeps traveling back in time to visit Eobard Thawne, to learn how to use the Speed Force.  Those lessons often require Barry to be on his knees.  And the lesson that Eobard has planned for tonight is no different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/gifts).



> A sequel to my _Flash Back_ tag, [The Scent of Speed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552811), but you do not need to read that story to follow this one.
> 
> And more importantly, a fill for the prompt left by Sheneya on Tumblr: _“Come on Eo. What new trick can you do this time?” Barry panted against the other man’s chest. “What have you got?” “I can match your speedforce frequency perfectly. You’re about to experience something you’ve never felt before I promise you.”_
> 
> This went a little darker than I think they wanted, but it's all EoBarry, all the time.
> 
>  **Warnings/Triggers/Enticements:** Canon-level violence, brief interior dialogue on murder.
> 
> Many thanks to my enabler in chief, Kyele, for her excellent beta, her hand-holding and her cheerleading.

Eobard has a feeling, and for a man of science, it is ridiculous to think that this _feeling_ presages anything other than a need to jerk off in the shower. Except that Eobard knows that this feeling is all too accurate to downplay. 

He gets it every time Barry Allen comes for a visit. Oh, not _his_ Barry – not the sweetly naïve speedster who looks at him like he had all the answers in the universe – but the future Barry, the one who despises him with every fiber of his being.

Eobard's not sure how he knows that the Flash is traveling through time to see him. Perhaps this awareness is a remnant of his connection to the Speed Force, like his ability to see through the time dilation. It's a puzzle; after all, in all the future years when they have done battle, fought to a standstill time after time, he's never gotten even a hint of the Flash's imminent arrival. 

But today - all day long - as he's coached his Barry through his paces, as he's reveled in the boy's doe-eyed adoration, there's been a low-grade tingling sensation at the base of his spine. His skin feels too small. He needs to get up and _run_. He can't, though. Not if Barry's coming. For what he has planned, Eobard will need every bit of his connection to the Speed Force.

This will be the fourth time the future Barry will have visited. Only during that first monumental and nearly disastrous trip did Barry catch the attention of a Time Wraith and the singular threat that entity imposed. Barry seems to have mastered the art of time travel without attracting the attention of the Wraiths. That skill interests Eobard, but he can't ask Barry how he does it. Both the asking and the answering will create ripples in the timeline. He can teach Barry, but he can't learn anything from him.

Too much is at stake.

As Eobard gets the feeling of each of Barry's impending visits, he thinks hard about killing this future Barry (and the thought is arousing in and of itself), but then discards the idea as both dangerous to the timeline and dishonorable to the future that they both share (or so he tells himself). He knows that Barry had bluffed during their initial confrontation in the Time Vault and he's embarrassed at how easily Barry had got one over on him. And it's not to say that Barry hasn't implemented other safeguards, other ways to ensure that he'll return back to his time and leave Eobard free to pursue his plans, but Eobard doesn't really care about those possible safeguards. Barry is as much bound by the timeline as he is. 

The real reason why Eobard stays his hand is that he appreciates the future Barry's cleverness. He - Eobard - has taught him well, and while it's been a very long time since he's truly had pupils (other than _his_ Barry), he can still appreciate in a particularly clever student. Which is why Eobard holds back, why he doesn't take the opportunity to rid himself of this troublesome speedster. Because every time Barry comes back, he comes back to sit at his master's feet and learn.

Well, not literally sit. 

Barry kneels, he bends, he hangs, he crawls. Each visit is a delicious perversion of the student-mentor dynamic that Eobard had deliberately cultivated under the guise of "Harrison Wells". And that cultivation has taken root and flourished in the dark recesses of Barry Allen's soul. Barry loathes him and yet he cannot stay away. He needs Eobard to reach into the darkness and teach him.

Barry – ever the shining hero - undoubtedly recoils at the memory of this corruption. He'll pull on his cowl and hide behind his mask and he'll tell himself it's all a bad dream. Until the next time he travels back through time and begs for Eobard's _instructions_.

Earlier this evening, "Dr. Wells" had begged off from running comms with the team in the Cortex, despite the pleasure he takes in coaxing his Barry to greater feats of speed and heroism. He'd complained of a headache and the team had collectively looked at him with too much concern. Caitlin, always a worrier, had wanted to run tests, until he told them it was a mild one brought on by too much scotch at lunch. 

This all-too plausible excuse (one which he has to use sparingly, otherwise he'll start to find pamphlets from AA on his desk) had resulted in an offer from Cisco to drive him home, which Eobard declined out of necessity (Barry knew better than to offer). Cisco's presence at the house tonight would have been unwelcome and quite possibly very awkward, if just because Cisco would insist on making sure he got inside and had everything he needed. It would have been a shame to have to kill his favorite engineer if he'd found future Barry waiting for him at the house – as he had on two prior occasions. It would be too hard to explain why Barry – supposed out patrolling the streets of Central City was waiting for his mentor, kneeling naked and aroused in the center of the great room.

Tonight, though, Barry isn't waiting for him and Eobard paces around the great room, impatient and annoyed at his impatience. At least until a flash of golden lighting catches his attention and then Eobard grins. Barry's arrived. Eobard stands with his hands behind his back, legs spread and watches Barry phase through the glass wall. 

"Bravo, Flash." He appreciates this Barry's skill. After all, he will have – at some point in the very near future – taught Barry how to do that.

Barry stands there and says nothing for a moment. Eobard can afford to be patient now. His prey has come to him.

Finally, Barry pulls back his cowl and acknowledges Eobard's presence in his own home. "Thawne." 

Eobard sucks in his breath. That single syllable has so much power over him. Barry says his name with such contempt, but there's desire there, too. Eobard revels in both. "What brings you back here, Flash?"

"I need you to teach me, Thawne."

Eobard doesn't call Barry "Mr. Allen", a title that's reserved for his Barry. And of course, Barry doesn't call him "Doctor Wells" because, well, that's an utter lie.

So they are "Thawne" and "Flash" - at least for the moment.

"What do you want to learn? You've become quite proficient at phasing through solid objects – as you've so capably demonstrated. And I gather that you've gotten fast enough."

Barry nods. "I want to learn more about the Speed Force. You're the only one who can teach me."

That's not _quite_ true. There are other speedsters, but none that Eobard would let near Barry. Any Barry. But Eobard doesn't say anything about that. He simply responds, "Ah. Of course." 

This too is part of their ritual. Barry stands still as Eobard circles him. Eobard leans in and takes a deep breath. Time clings to Barry now, a rich and heady aroma whose dark notes have overtaken the greenness. Barry's scent is no longer a summer forest on the cusp of autumn but one that's coated in the first snow of winter 

How appropriate.

Barry shivers, and Eobard knows Barry's reaction is as much desire as it is fear. What he doesn't know is the balance between those states. So he resets the moment. "I think, tonight, I will teach you how to match the vibrational frequency of the Speed Force itself."

Barry looks at him, confused. "That doesn't seem so different from what I already do, what you've already taught me."

Eobard has anticipated this. "This is not like phasing through matter, Flash. I will teach you how to manipulate the Speed Force as if it _were_ matter." 

He hovers at Barry's back, close but not touching. He can feel Barry's arousal, the heat pouring through the suit. 

"Do you trust me, Flash?"

Barry spits back his reply, "That's a stupid question, Thawne." But Barry doesn't move.

 _And that's the answer I need._ Barry trusts him - this future Barry, dark with time and pain and need, trusts him as much as _his_ Barry, so sweetly green and unstained. Eobard relishes the irony.

He vibrates his hands - not as weapons, but as instruments of a very refined sort of torture.

Barry sucks in his breath. "What did you just do?"

"Just what I said I would. I manipulated the Speed Force as if it were matter. Did you like that?"

"I don't know. Do it again."

Eobard chuckles. "Say the magic word, Flash."

There's a moment's hesitation before Barry complies. "Please." Barry breathes the word out and Eobard can feel Barry slowly sinking into that beautifully submissive state that Eobard loves.

Eobard manipulates the Speed Force again, using the vibrations to tweak Barry's nipples. He knows just how sensitive those bits of flesh are, how responsive Barry is to stimulation there. Just last night, he'd had Barry - his Barry - on his hands and knees, with a pair of weighted clamps on his tits. The boy had come just from the weighs swinging freely as Eobard had him crawling across the floor.

Eobard wants to ask Barry if he remembers that, but that's a line he won't cross. This Barry cannot be _his_ Barry. They both know that. 

"Is that the only trick you've got?" Barry's panting and so clearly, so beautifully aroused, but Eobard's going to have to work to get Barry into the right headspace.

"You're awfully mouthy tonight, Flash." Eobard looks at Barry's reflection in the glass fireplace wall, and he's become pouty. On _his_ Barry, the expression is adorable. On this Barry, it annoys Eobard.

But then Barry's expression changes. It becomes hard and the lightning flashes in his eyes. There, that's the Barry that Eobard wants, the one who'll fight him every inch along the path to perfect submission. Eobard steps closer, they are millimeters apart, Eobard's lips are at Barry's ear. "I have many tricks, _Flash_. You just have to be patient."

He feels Barry relax - not much - but just enough to let Eobard know that he's acquiescing to Eobard's timeline. That all things will come, and they certainly will come, but only as Eobard dictates.

Eobard moves his hands down from Barry's torso. Of course Barry whines at the loss of stimulation, but he'll be rewarded soon enough. Eobard's hands are now hovering over Barry's groin and he vibrates them. He's perfectly tuned to Barry's Speed Force signature and he's merciless. 

No gross groping, but a delicate stroke along the length of Barry's cock. Barry moans, a breathy sound, and Eobard repeats the gesture, enjoying the torment.

"You are such a good pupil, Flash. You are so responsive." Eobard has to work to keep the contempt in his voice; his need to praise is as instinctive as Barry's need to seek his approval.

Eobard keeps up the light caress, using the Speed Force to slide between the layers of leather and tri-polymer and stroke Barry's cock. Barry thrusts out his hips, seeking closer contact, a harder touch. Eobard would give him that with this trick, but his connection to the Speed Force simply isn't strong enough and he wants to save his energy for one more lesson.

Barry leans back against him, on the edge of pliant neediness. Eobard relishes this. This Barry is so close to _his_ Barry, but there's so much more that Eobard can do to him. "Harrison Wells" is bound by the limitations of his masquerade, but Eobard Thawne can _fuck_ this boy to tears and walk away a satisfied man. He can do everything but rip him apart. He can push Barry to his knees and stand before him like a god demanding utter obeisance.

And he will.

But first, he has one more trick up his sleeve.

"Kneel." The command is a test. Barry turns around but Eobard stops him, "I didn't say face me. On your knees, Flash. Or the lesson ends now."

Barry's shoulders go back, as if he's about to object, but he turns back around and drops gracefully to his knees. 

_Perfect._ _"Hands_ and knees. Like a dog."

Eobard can feel the tension, the need to assert some objection fighting against Barry's natural desire to obey. And of course, obedience wins out. 

That ass is a study in perfection. Small and round, a pair of perfect apples - an especially apt analogy given the tight red leather and tri-polymer that cups it so lovingly.

Eobard gets down on one knee, right behind that delicious ass and he vibrates his hand and gives the Speed Force a little _push_.

Barry's gasp tells Eobard everything he needs to know. And the way that Barry splays himself confirms it. Eobard pushes and pulls, he's merciless as he torments Barry with pure vibrational energy.

"Do you understand what I'm doing, Flash?"

"You're a bastard, Thawne." Barry's voice rises to a whine.

"My parents would say otherwise." Eobard keeps at it, he keeps fucking Barry with the Speed Force, and Barry keeps making little protests, which are meaningless. _This_ is why Barry keeps coming back – not some paltry excuse about being educated in the ways of the Speed Force – he comes back because he needs Eobard. He needs to submit to an equal.

And yes, Eobard can admit to himself that this Barry is close to his equal. _Is_ his equal. The promise he's seen in the doe-eyed novice is fully delivered in this version. That this Barry (like _his_ Barry) submits doesn't mean he's weak or less worthy as an adversary. Eobard knows that there is true strength in submission and when the time comes – and it will come – he will honor the Flash's submission with a quick and merciful death. 

And suddenly, those protests become a more meaningful. Barry shouts, "Stop – stop."

Eobard ignores Barry's plea and keeps going.

Barry rolls over and crab crawls away. The move is as ungraceful as it is surprising. If Barry truly wants to escape, he would use his speed. Eobard's glad Barry doesn't, because if he has to give chase, he won't be finishing what he started. Manipulating the Speed Force like this requires more power than he has to spare. 

It's just easier to ask, "What's the matter? You don't like?"

Barry laughs and the sound is rich with bitterness. "Oh, I like." He spreads those long, endless legs, displaying a truly impressive erection that's threatening to destroy the suit's modesty panel. "Very much. But I don't want to come in the suit."

Eobard laughs in pure, unadulterated joy. "You have become very practical, Mr. Allen." And then the laughter stops. He's just made a mistake. A big mistake.

Barry's on his feet in a flash and Eobard doesn't see it coming - the back of Barry's hand as it cracks his face. Because Barry doesn't smack him with his hand. No, the Flash has used the trick that Eobard had just demonstrated. He manipulated the Speed Force with enough power to knock Eobard back against the wall. To make him bleed.

Eobard's not angry - at least not about the assault. They've done much worse to each other over the centuries. No, he's angry because someone else has taught Barry about his power, and that's _his_ prerogative.

"Who taught you?" Eobard rushes at Barry and pins him against the glass, his hand on Barry's throat. He can feel the fragility of his connection to the Speed Force and he knows that in this encounter, if Barry choses to fight, he'll end up worse for wear. "Who taught you to manipulate the Speed Force like that?"

"No one, Thawne. This is something I picked up on my own. Just like you did. Although I never thought of using it as a sex toy." Barry grins and there's lightning in his eyes. Eobard remembers that smile from the first time they'd battled and he shivers at the memory. He'd nearly died that night.

Barry continues, "You need to remember who we are, Thawne. I'm not your Barry and you're not my Harrison Wells. Make that mistake again, and you'll regret it."

Eobard isn't quite sure about the nature of the threat. This Barry can't kill him nor can he interfere with the timeline. But he _can_ choose to never come back, and that is something that Eobard will most certainly regret.

"Understood, _Flash_." Eobard keeps his tone smooth, he doesn't want to betray how much he needs this Barry.

"Good." Barry's still wearing that same horrific expression.

It's really quite strange, he's got his hand at Barry's throat and Barry's pinned against a wall, but somehow, he's the one who has just acceded victory.

Barry asks, "What now?" He puts a hand on Eobard's arm. Barry's not trying to get loose, it's just _there_ , a warm and solid weight. And Eobard lets go. Barry doesn't move.

Eobard lets out a small huff of laughter and feels a bit of wetness at the edge of his mouth. He wipes at it with his thumb. He's still bleeding. Eobard licks his finger clean and laughs again. "So, Flash, what now?" 

"I asked you first." 

Barry's tone is decidedly neutral and Eobard's not sure where he stands. "You know where the bedroom is. Or you can go. Back to your precious future." Eobard displays a level of nonchalance that's only possible because of this fifteen year masquerade, but he's desperately hoping that Barry doesn't leave. _Yet_.

Barry shakes his head. "I don't think either of us wants that. Besides, I'm not so sure that I'll be able to run back through time with this." He looks down his body and Eobard's eyes follow. 

"No, that's not something I'd recommend." Not that Eobard had ever actually tried to travel through time while sexually aroused.

Barry turns and heads towards the bedroom.

Eobard follows. "I'll have your safe word tonight, Flash."

"What's the point? We both have to survive until dawn, when I go back; everything else is on the table." Barry pushes the bedroom door open and starts getting out of his suit, at a very leisurely pace. 

Eobard almost stumbles. The Flash shouldn't trust him like this. Above all else, they are mortal enemies and mortal enemies don't…

Barry stands there, beautifully naked and beautifully aroused. Their eyes meet and Barry drops his gaze, his lashes like delicate butterflies against his cheeks.

The game has shifted again as Barry gives control back to Eobard. They may be enemies, mortal enemies, but there is always respect between them. Eobard has to honor that respect and this gift of submission.

He touches Barry's cheek and issues a familiar command. "Kneel, Flash."

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), or on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
